Zon (Earth-19)
Zon is one of the original members of the Team on Earth-19. Physical appearance Zon wears all the standard recruits gear. He does't wear anything special for his powers. Personality Powers and abilities *'Green energy blasts' *'Vuplimancer hybrid transformation' Weaknesses *'Childish' History May 2012 Zon arrived at space base in Cape Canaveral and showed the other recruits how excited he was. He met Rob, who immediately disliked him, pushing him off as a hyperactive kid. He later met Slick and boarded the ship with the rest of the new team. Zon disagreed with Ben about feeling bad for the recruit that was late. Before entering the Academy, Zon witnessed an explosion with the Academy. Once inside, Zon went with Rob and Paper away from the docking bay to go searching for whoever caused the attack at the Academy...As they head off, Zon shares his alien transforming powers with his two new friends and later shares his green energy powers as well. The three continue to search the Academy for threats to no success, but continue anyway. They soon collide with Water, Toon, Jack, and Brian. They eventually find the other three recruits as well as the person who caused the explosion: Vilgax. The recruits began to fight Vilgax. Later, Zon let Ben know that he was angry at him for knocking them out with his sonic screams. Zon was also the one to figure out that Vilgax may be working for someone else, and later helped fight off Vilgax's soldiers as Paper disabled the bomb. Vilgax, however, got away. Zon met Bink along with the rest of the recruits and later debriefed with the others, including discussing the fact that the Academy was pretty much empty during the attack. Zon and the rest of the recruits walked past the simulator as Sci and Brian exited it. Sci started to tell the group about what they did inside, but Zon ran off. He eventually found a mysterious vault in the Academy and went inside, finding a strange machine. He went inside and eventually came back out, but didn't feel any different. Immediately after exiting the vault, Zon saw Dr. Animo kidnapping the rest of the recruits. As he was uncontrollably turned into half-Vulpimancer, half-Galvan, Dr. Animo took the recruits and headed for his base. Zon soon realized that is was the machine which was causing him to transform rapidly. Zon eventually made his way to Dr. Animo's base, but entered the wrong room code for Animo's lab. He was taken to another room, but eventually made his way to the room, despite still transforming. Bink started explaining to Zon about the machine and that it would only make him explode if he shuffled every 19 nanoseconds. Animo arrived in the room and began to fight Zon, and he soon rescued his fellow recruits and defeated Animo. Back in the vault, Hornbok placed Zon back in the Shuffler and reversed the effects. Zon listened to the explanation of how the Shuffler works, and then witnessed Animo return to the Academy and steal the Shuffler. Zon was present in class and witnessed Rob fight Slick as part of a demonstration. He then exited the room when class was dismissed. Zon was with the rest of the recruits when Rob told the others that he though Slick and Relgo were spies. After Paper revealed that he had run background checks on everyone, Zon had no comment. He later followed the rest of the recruits as they began to snoop throughout the Academy. Zon stayed with the rest of the group as Paper went ahead, but later heard a scream within a secret room in the Academy. The team ran into the room and discovered Paper being attacked by Lotin. He later witnessed Lotin apologize as all the students returned to the barracks. Zon was in the barracks when Paper shared the data he recovered from the secret room with the other students. They agreed to snoop around more that night. Zon and the rest of the recruits when to the meeting room beyond the secret room and saw someone operating a computer delete a bunch of files. He later helped defeat a giant robot that was attacking the Academy. Zon was present when Paper realized that his computer had been stolen. Relationships Appearances ''Young Plumbers'' ''Young Plumbers: Generations'' References Category:Heroes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd